


Overprotective Weasleys!

by VioletrixiaGalaxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Charlie Weasley, Alpha Ginny Weasley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Fred Weasley, Beta George Weasley, Beta Ron, Dom Bill Weasley, Everyone is a dork, F/F, F/M, Gay Percy Weasley, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley is a Dork, Percy Weasley-centric, SO MANY TAGS!!, Seer Luna Lovegood, Self-Indulgent, Slytherin Percy Weasley, Sub Percy Weasley, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, To Be Continued, To Be Edited, Top Charlie Weasley, Werewolf Bill Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletrixiaGalaxy/pseuds/VioletrixiaGalaxy
Summary: Honestly I just wanted some more Percy-Centric fanfictions. I mean, Percy Weasley is by far one of my favorite Harry Potter characters, quickly followed by Luna Lovegood. I feel there aren't a lot of well made redemption fanfictions for the poor guy. Come on guys, give him a break! (Also Seer!Luna would be great cause come on? Thats just amazing??)





	Overprotective Weasleys!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted some more Percy-Centric fanfictions. I mean, Percy Weasley is by far one of my favorite Harry Potter characters, quickly followed by Luna Lovegood. I feel there aren't a lot of well made redemption fanfictions for the poor guy. Come on guys, give him a break! (Also Seer!Luna would be great cause come on? Thats just amazing??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Percy is awakening for some.
> 
> OR
> 
>  
> 
> No one likes Auntie Muriel.

Perhaps in another plane or universe, the world might have simply been divided by houses and status. However, in this universe, while the houses and status do exist, they are also separated by rank. It isn’t anything official, but it is simply a unspoken rule that you must do it. There are three “ranks” The Alphas, The Betas, and The Omegas. The 3 secondary genders, really.  
There was a certain way of the way things must be. Order if you must.  
You see, families like the Weasley’s are renowned for their constant stream of Alpha and Beta while families like the Potters are mostly Beta’s with the occasional Omega sprinkled in.  
The fact was, some houses are expected to house a certain type of secondary gender.  
That order was changed on August 22nd, 1976.  
In the house of Weasley, their third born, Percival “Percy” Ignatius Weasley was born to world quiet, eyes big and curious. This was very much unlike the birth of William “Bill” Arthur Weasley and Charles “Charlie” Weasley, whom were born practically screaming their lungs out. The couple and Mediwitch were puzzled at this, as this usually happened and was a clear indication of the secondary gender. Speculation stated maybe this could have been a more so submissive Beta.  
It wasn’t unheard of for Beta’s to be a tad more submissive or dominate, afterall, not all Beta’s were of a perfect blend of both. That could have been a perfectly find explanation. Except it was not.

Percy was, to say the least, an Omega. You can tell by the strong sweet scents often coming from him. Of course, due to maternal instincts, this made his family awfully protective of him. The worst thing was that this was around the time the first War started. The war started 6 years before he was born, but he suffered the brunt of it as he was around 5 when it finally ended, which is about the age you start making memories. One of his first memories was of Deatheaters finding out where their locations were.  
The elder siblings, Bill and Charlie, were at Hogwarts, and his father, Arthur, was fighting in the war. The younger ones were not here yet, so it was only Him and his Mother.  
That meant he’d only really gotten used to her and maybe Fred and George, who come when he was about two years old. They were never old enough to REMEMBER anything from the war, unlike him. He managed to bond with them nonetheless, and with his mother, due to obvious reasons. See, they were really the only ones in his little 5 year old mind that he trusted due to that. This was a problem as when the two brothers and his father arrived at home, they instantly want to protect him forever. This was due to basic protective pack instincts. Due to their overwhelming scents and protective pheromones, Percy was frightened and refused to come out of his room for nearly a week.  
Later on, of course, they formed a much more secure bond, but at that moment in time?

Percy was AFRAID of them. It was a misunderstanding, but he was afraid of them nonetheless.  
Of course he was coddled. No one in their right minds would understand what to do when for years their family had produced Alphas and Betas and then suddenly one day a Omega pops up. There were certain rules made in place due to this like “Don’t talk to strangers” or “If someone is looking at you weird, punch them, scream, or run off to one of us” or even “If someone tries to even touch you, glare at them and run to us”. At one point they even considered the rule “You can’t be friends with Alphas”. As if they will poison him or something!  
Of course that rule was quickly shut down when he innocently (or not so innocently, sue him! It was a stupid rule!) questioned if that meant he couldn’t be friends with Bill and Charlie and George (maybe) even Ginny! 

Percy thought it was pretty stupid. The rules. Not the people. The people were nice but they talked a lot. And hugged him a lot. And pinched his cheeks a lot. And coddled him a lot. They were very touchy. But a nice kind of touchy. They cared and stuff. “Protective” is what Mother called them. “Senile” is what Auntie Muriel called them. Mother said to not listen to her and NEVER repeat that word to anyone. She didn’t like Auntie Muriel much. He didn’t think he did either. Maybe he should take a nap. That sounded rather nice… yeah… He’ll take a nap and talk later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's messy. I'll probably fix it later. Maybe not. I just wanted to get my work out.. Updates most likely won't be frequent... I really need to update on Maid Maid Make Pretend. I'd stay maybe in a week or so. I am working on other projects soo.. I hope you liked it! I'll start putting possible warning on the bottom to avoid spoilers in future stories as it can ruin fics sometimes... :D Have a nice day!


End file.
